The present invention relates to the art of direct contact cooling or freezing of articles and, more particularly, to the direct contact cooling or freezing of articles in which contamination of the article by migration to the article of toxins in the heat transfer fluid must be avoided. Such is particularly the case when the articles to be chilled or frozen are intended for human or animal consumption such as foods or dietary supplements.